Mission Photo Gallery
A list for those who seek to find photos taken during missions and events. (Date format is a stardate YY/MM/DD) Photos by Miu Zeppitay # 131009- Mission # 131016 - Alien Allies # 131017 - CQC Training by Miu # 131023 - Alien Vs Solstice # 131024 - Hull Fracture # USS Solstice 2013 2nd Anniversary (131030) # 131114 - Broken Ship # 131211 - Impossible Odds # Solstice annual Christmas Party (2013) # 131220 - Solstice Training # 140125 - Exploration is Key # 140129 - Potential Threat # 140219 - ISS SOLSTICE # 140326 - Doomed Ship # 140409 - Call for Help # 140506 - Hull Walk # 140529 - Poison World # 140603 - Unstable Cargo # 140612 - Little Girl # 140619 - Planetary Investigation # 140626 - Civil War # 140629 - Rescuing Miu # 140624 - Boarding Party # 141004 - Holodeck Time # 141022 - Temp Crew # 141025 Solstice Halloween Party # U.S.S. Solstice 3rd Anniversary 2014 # Christmas Party 2014 # 150131 - Duty Calls # 150217 Disembarking # 150305 - Tactical Recon # 150308 - Covert Operations # 150310 - Aggressive Negotiations # 150314 - Fallen Comrades # 150318 - Disabling the Planetary Defense System # 150619 - Tholian Contact # 150723 - Fixing Things # 150830 - Michaela, Andrea, Ryuko Wedding # 151115 - Michelle Walker and Johnny Dubois Wedding Day # 160131 - Flaming Runabout # 160221 - Ghost Ship # 160327 - Procedures # 160501 - Things come crashing down. # 160522 - Calm before the storm # 160609 - Wave Runner # 160818 - Engineering Exploration # 160821 - Solstice Landing # 160823 - Tactical Department Sensor set up # 160828 - Flower Power # 160831 - Tactical Recon # 160904 - Animal Instinct # 160919 - Tactical and Science tagging mission # 160925 - Solstice 5th Anniversary! # 160927 - Scientific Study # 161023 - Solstice Halloween Party 2016! # 161028 - Tactical CQC Training # 170109 - Dry Run # 160205 - Slipstream Failure # 170219 - February Town Hall Meeting # 170305 - Planetary Approach # 170316 - The Studying Dead # 170317 - Survival of the Fittest # 170407 - Missile Silo (Tactical Mission) # 170507 - Robotic Madness # 170521 - Sensor Grid Survey # 170612 - The Hatch # 170817 - Fallout # 170820 - Into the Vault # 170910 - On Approach to SB87. # 171210 - Doomed Ship Part 1 # 171217 - Doomed Ship Part 2 # 180114 - New Year Disembark # 180115 - Unpacking Science # 180211 - Risky Cargo # 180318 - Tactical Repelling Training # 180319 - Asteroid Field # 180422 - The Icarus # 180805 - Crocs # 180902 - Picture Day # 180908 - On the Lookout # 190324 - Open the Hatch, Brotha # 190331 - Insanity or Not # 190428 -It's A Boy! # 190506 - Shuttle Ride to the Unknown # 190616 - Undercover # 1920628 - Recon Plan Charlie # 190818 - Mines of Selka Part 1 # 190825 - Mines Of Selka Part 2 # 190829 - Mines of Selka Part 3 # 190901- Mines Of Selka Part 4 # 190915 - Mines Of Selka Part 5 # 190921 - Mines Of Selka Part 6 # 190926 - Mines of Selka Part 7 # 190928 - Mines Of Selka Part 8 # 191012 - Mines Of Selka Part 9 # 191019 - Mines Of Selka Part 10 # 191109 - Klingon Combat # 191114 - Room Search # 200116 - The Probe # 200118 - Happy Landings # 200125 - The Locals Category:Mission Logs